


A Man of Many Talents

by atlanxic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Humiliation, M/M, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: Leo thinks a moment before his next request. It's terribly indulgent, but Niles' gentle fingers feel so much better than his own right now. He's so tired he thinks he might fall asleep fully dressed should he allow himself to."You may help with my underclothes, too," Leo says.





	A Man of Many Talents

"Niles, come here for a moment," Leo beckons, from the front of his tent. He ducks inside before waiting for an answer.

Niles follows him in, his own entrance entirely without a sound. Leo would almost be surprised to turn around and see him there, were he not expecting obedience from the start.

"What can I do for you, milord?" Niles asks, his smile genuine despite being lopsided.

"I am tired today," Leo states. "Help me remove my armor."

"Of course," Niles replies, taking a step into his personal space. His hands are slender and nimble, gentle despite the numerous callouses nearly all their soldiers bear.

Feeling all his armor lifted away, one piece at a time, without having to himself work at the straps, is a luxury that feels equivalent to the hot springs in the palace. Leo sighs quietly, letting his eyes flutter closed. As always, Niles does his job in complete silence. How he manages to deal with plate armor without making a sound baffles Leo, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

He almost doesn't notice when the last of it is gone.

"Milord?" Niles inquires.

Leo opens his eyes. He thinks a moment before his next request. It's terribly indulgent, but Niles' gentle fingers feel so much better than his own right now. He's so tired he thinks he might fall asleep fully dressed should he allow himself to.

"You may help with my underclothes, too," Leo says.

Niles blinks, and flushes slightly, and only then does Leo realize the subtext with which his words could be taken.

"Of course, Milord," Niles says, and Leo can hear the note of hesitance in his voice.

"No, no," Leo says, shaking his head and putting his hand to his temple. "That's not, I didn't mean,"

Niles takes the liberty of pulling Leo's hand away from his face.

"Milord, whether you meant it that way or not, you must know that it would be my honour to keep you company for the night."

Leo flushes, more with embarrassment than anything else. "Niles, I would never take advantage of you in such a way. I meant to ask help with my clothing, nothing more."

"There is nothing you could do that would take advantage of me, Milord," Niles presses the issue. "My life and body are yours, to do whatever you please with."

"Even so, I would gain nothing from the use of your body if you did not also enjoy yourself," Leo says, still embarrassed that this is a conversation they're having.

"Milord's generosity never fails to surprise me," Niles says. "And while I will not press the matter farther than this, I will have you know that I do play for both teams, so to speak."

"That's hardly the issue," Leo snaps, somewhat more quickly than he would have liked. "Your expression when I asked your aid was not one of a man eager to engage in.. illicit acts."

Niles laughs, a slow chuckle that turns into a full cackle. Leo simply stares at him, unsure how to act.

"I apologize," Niles gasps. "I had a momentary lapse in judgement and forgot you as a person. My hesitance seems to have been entirely unfounded."

"Explain yourself," Leo demands, sitting crosslegged on his cot.

"I do not wish to trouble Milord with the gritty details of my past,"   
Niles replies.

"Niles, I will not repeat myself," Leo states.

Niles glances away, just for a moment, and it occurs to Leo that it's not his feelings that Niles is trying to spare, but his own. Even so, curiosity outweighs courtesy.

"I have worked for other nobles," Niles says, choosing each word carefully. "Many of them were.. the sort who care not for the consent of their servants, particularly servants with no family or home to anger."

Leo winces. He resents himself for being surprised. Of course such things would be commonplace among the lesser nobility. Of course any advances he might make, intentional or otherwise, would be taken in such a light.

"Milord, I must emphasize again," Niles says. "That my hesitance was nothing more than a moment of confusion. It was wrong of me to think that you would be that sort."

"I will not have you apologize for my own lapse in judgement." Leo snaps.

"Let me finish," Niles implores, his voice patient like one would be with a scared cat. He kneels before Leo, and looks up at him until he makes eye contact.

"Milord, I know I go above my station to propose such things, but I must have you know, that it would be my pleasure to keep you company at night, in any manner you might choose."

Leo flushes again. "Understood," he says. "You may be dismissed."

That night, he undresses himself, and keeps himself company through the night, but it is Niles' hands he thinks of: slender, long, and rough.

\---

In the following week, Niles does not act any differently from his usual self. Loyal to Leo, a menace to near everyone else. During the daytime, it is easy for Leo to forget that anything had happened at all.

The nighttime is a different story. Leo often finds his mind wandering, and his hands as well. Often finds himself thinking about what it might feel like to have the hands of another wander across his body.

He is entertaining thoughts such as these when Niles comes to find him.

"Milord, Corrin has-" Niles stops mid-sentence, a sinister smile spreading across his face. The shock of being caught has Leo's cock twitch beneath his hand.

"I will tell them you're busy," Niles says. Leo flushes and sits bolt upright.

"You will do no such thing!" he announces.

"You may punish me as you see fit," Niles replies. "But I simply cannot hold myself back after seeing such a display."

He vanishes, and Leo wishes he could vanish as well, that the earth would simply open up and swallow him whole. He dons a pair of breeches.

When Niles returns, mere moments later, he finds Leo sitting on his cot. He wastes no time getting into Leo's personal space, one hand braced on the cot beside him. Leo is tempted to look away, but refuses to back down.

"Might I be allowed permission to kiss Milord?" Niles asks.

"Granted," Leo replies.

Niles' lips are thin and chapped, and more than a bit insistent against Leo's own. He finds that he enjoys it. He brings his hand up to Niles' nape. His hair is thick, tangling easily between Leo's fingers.

Leo tightens his hand into a fist, and is rewarded by Niles drawing a quick breath: not quite a gasp, but perceptible with their mouths drawn close together. Leo smiles against him.

"Milord," Niles starts, and his voice is just a note rougher than Leo is used to. "How may I be of service?"

Leo thinks about it for a moment. He has admittedly limited experience in these matters, having been largely uninterested in the suitors his father brought before him.

"This time, you may do as you see fit," Leo replies, looking up at Niles with an expression that even he can tell is too lustful for a man of his station.

Niles' eyes widen slightly, he licks his lips. "Would that you wouldn't trust a lowborn man so easily, Milord," he says. "You cannot know what wicked things we might wish to do to you."

"You are not just any lowborn man," Leo replies. "Just as I am not like the other nobles you've served."

Niles nods. "And besides," Leo continues. "I am rather anticipating what wicked things you might have in mind. I shall tell you if you cross a line."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you," Niles says.

He leans into Leo's space again, but this time, dodges away from his kiss to instead bury his face against Leo's neck. He scrapes his teeth gently across Leo's skin. Leo shivers slightly, and wraps his arms around his retainer.

Niles is gentle, even reverent, as he places his hands firmly at Leo's sides and leans them both over until Leo is lying down on his cot. He runs his hands up Leo's sides, slides flat palms over Leo's chest, smooths over Leo's shoulders. Leo watches him, watches the way his eyes follow his own hands, as if mesmerized by the contrast between their skin tones.

And that is not the only contrast between them. Niles' hands are calloused and scarred: a nick over his thumb, a line running across his palm, several patches of pale burnt flesh on the inside edge of his pinky finger. Leo's skin is flawless, pale, even soft. Even his hands are only just beginning to harden to the sword.

Niles leans down again, to kiss at Leo's collar, and then his chest. His lips are gentle, careful. His hands trace down Leo's body again.

As Niles' hands ghost over Leo's sides, he shivers slightly, and just barely manages to suppress laughter. Both at the sensation itself, and at the utter contrast between Niles' presentation as a dangerous person, and his presence here: gentle, careful, even cautious.

He is cautious, too, as his hands start pulling at Leo's breeches, looking up at Leo's face all the while, as if expecting to be told to stop. Leo smiles at him, thinking he might need the encouragement.

Upon getting Leo back to being fully naked, Niles whistles softly. "Milord didn't tell me you were so well endowed."

Leo flushes and resists the urge to cover his front. "That is hardly polite conversation!" he exclaims. Niles laughs.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Niles replies. "It's been a while since I've had such a delightful challenge."

And after such a comment, Leo is expecting that Niles will at least touch his cock, but he doesn't. Instead, he kneels on the ground between Leo's legs, which are dangling off the bed, and picks up Leo's right ankle.

Leo props himself up on his elbows to watch what Niles is about to do, which turns out to start with a kiss to the side of his knee. He places his other hand softly at Leo's thigh. Leo's breath catches, not entirely sure what to expect.

Rather than moving up Leo's thigh though, Niles begins kissing down his calf. His teeth scrape against the subtle muscle of Leo's lower leg. He presses a kiss to the knot of Leo's ankle.

His hands slide down Leo's leg to cup his foot. His fingers against the arch of Leo's foot have him biting his cheek in an attempt not to laugh again.

"Is Milord ticklish?" Niles asks, somewhat smugly.

"Of course not," Leo lies. Niles brushes his fingers lightly against Leo's arch again, and Leo's leg twitches, nearly kicking Niles in the chin.

Niles looks up at him. Leo glowers. "Maybe a little." Niles smirks.

Niles repositions his hands, so that his thumbs are almost at the ball of Leo's foot. He puts pressure into it, stroking Leo's foot. Being on horseback most of the day, and being more of a scholar than a soldier off the battlefield, Leo's feet are lacking in the callouses borne by many in their army. Niles seems fascinated by this, stroking again and again over Leo's smooth heel, the soft ball of his foot.

Leo stares down at him. Admittedly, it feels good, but a foot massage was the last thing he was expecting out of this. It almost feels silly to be naked while it's happening, especially while Niles is still fully dressed.

Niles continues to work through the tension in Leo's foot, his thumbs pushing at Leo's flesh with enough pressure not to tickle, with enough pressure to undo the knots. It feels excellent, and Leo lets his eyes slide closed with a soft sigh. Had he known Niles was so good at massage, he might have ordered one sooner.

At a soft, unfamiliar feeling on the top of his foot, he opens his eyes again, to see Niles kissing just past his toes. This, too, is unexpected, and he has half a mind to tell Niles to stop fooling around and get to whatever illicit actions he might be interested in taking. He holds his tongue though, curiosity outweighing impatience.

Niles kisses towards the outside of Leo's foot, while Leo watches warily. He looks up to make eye contact, and then wraps his lips around Leo's pinky toe. Leo curls his toes instinctively against Niles' face.

Niles sucks gently, and it feels so strange, so unlike anything Leo has felt before, that he lets out a small noise.

Niles cups one hand behind Leo's heel, the other braced against Leo's arch, thumb stroking just beneath the ball of his foot.

Leo, still a bit stunned, and enjoying the actions far more than he expected, makes an effort to uncurl his toes, instead fanning them out. Niles pulls back from his littlest toe and smirks.

"Enjoying yourself, Milord?" he asks.

"I've yet to decide," Leo replies, but the slight breathlessness in his voice gives him away.

Niles licks under his toes, and then between them. Leo shivers, tightens his hands against the bedding. When Niles pulls his second-smallest toe into his mouth, Leo is almost expecting it, but still can't help but make a soft sound.

Niles' thumb is still caressing the edge of Leo's arch, his tongue presses in between Leo's toes again and it's just so overwhelmingly weird that Leo can't quite keep himself quiet. He moans, and shakes, and stares.

Niles pulls each of Leo's toes into his mouth in order, lavishing equal attention on all of them. Leo is embarrassed to note that the attention is starting to get to him, starting to pool warm in the base of his spine.

Niles thrusts his tongue between Leo's big toe and the others, and while near-everything Niles does has a lewd air to it, this certainly takes the cake. Leo groans quietly, and presses his foot closer to Niles. Niles repeats the motion twice, three times, before licking up the side of Leo's big toe, and then pulling it into his mouth. Leo's other toes curl against Niles' cheek as he sucks. Leo thinks to himself that he might soon have to order Niles to suck upon something else.

Niles releases Leo's foot from his mouth, and once again, leans up to press a kiss to the ball of Leo's ankle. His hands slide slowly up Leo's leg, and his mouth trails after them.

When he gets to Leo's thigh, his kisses become viciously teasing, biting and sucking at Leo's flesh. Leo tries to suppress his moans, but doesn't do a terribly good job of it.

Finally, finally, Niles reaches the top of his thigh. He rests his hands on the insides of Leo's thighs, thumbs at the seams of his pelvis. And then, though Leo can feel the ghost of Niles' breath on his cock, he stops.

Leo growls.

Niles rubs against the hollows of his thighs with his thumbs, and stares up at him.

"Niles," Leo says, his stern tone betrayed by his disheveled expression.

"Yes, Milord?" Niles replies, his voice a mockery of innocence.

"Continue," Leo orders.

"What would Milord have me do?" Niles asks.

Leo wonders if Niles really thinks he can goad him into begging.

"I order you to take my cock into your mouth," Leo demands. He's surprised at the way Niles flushes to hear him speak it, the quiet whine that escapes his throat.

"Yes, Milord," Niles says. He does as he's told: wraps his lips around the head of Leo's cock. He swirls his tongue around it a couple times, and then sucks hard.

Leo bucks into his mouth, and he had thought Niles couldn't possibly surprise him more in a single evening, but is proven wrong yet again by Niles' complete lack of a gag reflex. Niles swallows around him, bobs back up, takes a breath, and then swallows around him again, deeper this time.

Leo chokes on a moan, and then knots his fingers in Niles' hair. He just barely has the presence of mind to say, "Tap my thigh if it gets to be too much," before thrusting again into Niles' waiting throat.

Leo fucks into Niles' mouth, and Niles is the one moaning, face turning red as he struggles to breathe in the spaces between Leo's thrusts, fingers curling tight into Leo's thighs.

Somehow, the knowledge that Niles is getting off on this as much as he is, getting off on being defiled, used as an object: that's what gets to Leo the most. He can feel orgasm building inside of him, a crescendo current crashing through his body.

"Swallow it," he says, and that's Niles' only warning before Leo's cum is spilling down his throat, hot and thick. Niles moans around Leo's cock, and the sensation of the noise is almost too much for Leo.

He pulls Niles off his cock. Niles licks his lips, fixing Leo with a lewd and satisfied expression. "Milord, I didn't know you had it in you," he says, sounding a bit impressed.

Leo chooses to ignore the statement. "Take your pants off," he orders. "I wish to see you get yourself off, as well."

Niles hesitates, for just long enough that Leo is about to tell him that he doesn't have to, not if it makes him uncomfortable. But before he can form the words, Niles shimmies out of his pants, leaving them around his ankles as he squats and spreads his legs wide.

Leo notes with some degree of fascination that he has no penis at all, but rather, darkly flushed folds, slick with his excitement.

"Not what you were expecting, is it, Milord?" Niles asks, with a wryly self-depreciating tone. "Disappointed?"

"Not in the least," Leo replies. "Your services have been more than adequate, and I would see that you are rewarded for them."

Niles looks shocked for half a second, and then pulls his face back into a leery neutral. "In that case, Milord, might this wretch of a man ask you a favour?"

"Within reason," Leo replies.

"Well, you may have just noticed, but I enjoy being degraded, used," Niles states. His hands are resting impatient against his own thighs, as if he doesn't already have Leo's permission to touch himself.

"Noted," Leo says. "So touch yourself already."

Once again, Niles does as he is told. His fingers run over his folds, flick gently at the nub protruding boldly from the top of them.

"You did well, today," Leo says. Niles opens his mouth to complain, and Leo kicks him across the face, with no real force, but the connection is enough to make a sound. Niles whines. His hand works faster between his legs.

"Don't interrupt me," Leo says. "You did well, but I should have expected that from lowborn scum like you."

Niles bites his lip, and Leo leans forward over him. "Of course you'd be good for nothing more than satisfying a man's baser desires."

"And of course your own desires would be something so warped and disgusting," he continues. "You've been desperate to touch yourself since my toes were in your mouth, haven't you?"

"It's true, Milord," Niles replies, that same desperation evident now in his voice. "I'm a vile creature."

"You're lucky I indulged you," Leo says. "A common wretch like you should feel privileged to even be used as a hole for me."

Niles whines his agreement, and, having run out of things to say, Leo spits on his face.

Niles' eyes snap wide open, his hips jerk wildly against his hand, and then he falls to his knees. Leo watches, eyes alight with curiosity, as Niles comes for him with a strangled sob.

"Thank you, Milord," Niles says from the ground, a couple moments later. He's somewhat curled up, now, still on his knees.

"It-" Leo isn't entirely sure what the protocol is for this situation. "It was my pleasure."

Niles doesn't get up. Leo gives it another moment. "Niles," he says, after a bit more waiting. "Show me your face."

Niles uncurls, staying on his knees, looking up at Leo.

Leo reaches out and wipes the spit from his cheek. "I hope you know that I did not mean what I said just now. I merely thought you might enjoy hearing it."

Niles laughs low and quiet. "It was true though."

"It was most certainly not," Leo replies sternly. "You are a man of many talents, and the dignity of working in my service is one you have earned many times over."

"Milord flatters me too much," Niles murmurs.

"I speak only the truth," Leo tells him. "You are infinitely more valuable to me than a simple hole to use."

Niles doesn't reply, doesn't meet his eyes.

"You should know, by now, that I consider you not only a loyal retainer, but one of my most trusted friends." Leo says. "Sleep here tonight."

"Milord, I couldn't possibly impose on you," Niles says, and unsteadily gets to his feet. He stumbles. Leo catches him by the wrist.

"Don't make me order you," Leo says.

Niles stares at him for a moment. Then he sighs deeply, and steps the rest of the way out of his pants.

"You know Odin will notice when he comes to wake you up," Niles says, climbing onto the cot beside Leo.

"Let him," Leo replies, lying down and yawning.

Niles laughs, and lies down beside him. He picks up one of Leo's hands, and presses a chaste kiss to the back of his hand.

"Good night, Milord."

"Good night, Niles."

**Author's Note:**

> and then leo gets told off by xander and corrin for skipping the war council meeting, while odin laughs in the background.


End file.
